Virtual reality is an artificial environment that is created through implementation of computer code and presented to a user through a multimedia presentation, typically a three-dimensional presentation or the like. Virtual reality allows for the user to suspend belief in what is actually occurring (i.e., reality) and experience an artificial (i.e., virtual) reality, in which the user can explore and interact with the virtual environment. Interaction is achieved by allowing the user to virtually manipulate objects or perform actions within the virtual environment. Virtual reality experiences may be presented to the user via any computer display; however, virtual reality is enhanced when the experiences are displayed on wearable computers, such as Optical Head-Mounted Displays (OHMDs) or the like.
Augmented reality, otherwise referred to as AR, provides for a live direct or indirect view of an actual, real-world environment in which one or more elements/objects in the view have been augmented or supplemented by computer-generated sensory input (e.g., graphics, video, sound or the like). As such, the actual reality view is modified by the computer, which enhances the user's current perception of reality. Augmented reality experiences are typically provided to users via an image-capturing device and, similar to the previously described virtual reality experiences, augmented reality experiences tend to be heightened through use of Optical Head-Mounted Displays (OHMDs) or the like.
Therefore, a need exists to further the capabilities of virtual and augmented reality experiences and, in particular, provide virtual and/or augmented reality experiences that allow the user to gain insight into predicted future circumstances.